A fresh beginning
by Thelordofepic
Summary: Max Caulfield is ready for Arcadia bay, she's so ready for it, what she's not ready for is an adventure through time, leading to heartbreak and and headaches and lots and lots of blood noses. This in not what Max had in mind when she left for Arcadia bay.


A/N: **So this is my first attempt at a fan fiction so there is bound to be a lot of errors and corny/cringy stuff so you've been warned, criticism is very welcome as i know it wont be great and i always hope to improve, i decided to write this after watching a rather confusing episode of Doctor who.…take that as you will, in any event, enjoy!**

 **~seattle 2013~**

Max Caulfield woke up with a jolt, sleeping had been rather difficult lately due to her fondness of late night TV. Max got up and yawned before attempting to find her light switch in the dark. Quickly giving up, Max made her way to the curtains seeing the small line of light leaking through the sides. Regrettably, max through open the curtains and was instantly blinded by the harsh light, _Sweet mother of god that burns,_ Max thought to herself as she fell to the ground rubbing her eyes in agony.

After a minute of awkward pain, Max got up and decided breakfast was her first priority. Climbing down the stairs she found herself stoping in her tracks. The dinner table, which was usually left with nothing on it except the odd candle here and there, was littered with cutlery and spices.

A huge breakfast feast was on the table consisting of eggs, bacon, waffles and fresh juice. Her mother sat on one end with a grin on her face wearing what looked like something out of alice in wonderland, "have a seat dear" she said with joy in her voice. "um can i ask what the heck is going on first?" max asked with genuine concern. Max's mother looked at her quizzically before letting out a lighthearted laugh, "oh come on did you forget again Max?" she asked her daughter.

Max raised an eye brow, "apparently" she said as she took a seat down at the table ready to feast herself on the greasy bacon presented before her, "you're moving back to arcadia bay later today dummy" she chuckled taking a swig of her juice before continuing "your father and I thought it would be a good idea to have one last family breakfast together before you head off to Blackwell academy", Max swallowed her eggs and mental slapped herself, _How the hell did i forget that was today, I've been hyping myself up for weeks!._

Max suddenly realised the missing factor of this breakfast, "Hey mum, where's dad anyway?" Max asked, before her mother could answer, she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder, "Right here Maxine!" Her dad shouted from behind. Max jumped out of her chair and threw her fork against the wall, "Holy shit dad, don't do that to me!", Max yelled at her father. He chuckled and picked up max's fork, he was wearing his stupid lumberjack outfit, a thing he only bought to go with his beard. "Im sorry Maxine it wont happen again" he said mockingly, "and don't call me Maxine" Max said under her breath, "only if you watch your language young lady, oh Honey this looks delicious" he said while licking his lips, "Max, you should go to college more often" he said before feasting on the eggs and bacon, "hey slow down honey, i don't want you choking on our last family breakfast" Her mum said "surphy daur" he said with a mouthful of food.

The Caulfield family ate the rest of there food in quite, once they were done and satisfied, Max decided it was time to prepare, "welp i think its about time i started getting ready", Max said getting up from her chair, "about time, you should really change out of those clothes and put something nice on" Max's mum said pointing at her shirt, she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday, blue short shorts, and a crappy Syd Matters shirt. "Oh heh yeah that would be for the best".

Max ran upstairs, showered her self brushed her teeth, did minimal makeup so she looked her best, then she put on something "nice", her definition of nice is her usual denim jeans and vanilla hoody, with an aged pink Floyd shirt.

looking in the mirror and giving herself a satisfied nod, she packed her bag with her "valuables" and some clothes. Max stopped and looked around for anything else she should bring, her eyes wandered over to her plant Lisa, "oh Lisa how could i leave you, dad would probably over water you in days" she said with a frown.

After hours of dicking around, listing to music and watching movies that even hipsters would frown upon, she finally heard the sound of her bus outside.

She grabber her bag and her plant and ran down stairs, she ran to her parents and said her goodbyes, "now stay away from any "unsavoury" characters while your in arcadia bay, i know how some kids like to…..you know _puff puff"_ her mum said while mimicking a bong with her hand. Her father pushed her aside and put a hand on max's shoulder, "Max…i just wanted you to know, I'm proud of you for-for following your dreams, i just wish i could come with you, ya know" her dad said with a small tear forming, he put his head down and whispered in her ear "Your mothers cooking is getting really bad", her mum must have overheard that as her smile turned into a frown as she slapped her husband, he chuckled and gave max a hug.

Max walked to the door and waved goodbye to her parents, she ran to the bus and saw a very unhappy looking bus driver tapping his watch, "oh sorry sir" she apologised sheepishly, she ran to a seat and put her stuff under it except for Lisa which she placed in her lap. Relaxing, Max put her head back and closed her eyes humming peacefully.

She opened her eyes when she saw a figure sitting in front of her. A woman in a black leather jacket with red inside, and wearing red jeans, Max stared at her for a moment recognising her from somewhere put not putting her finger on it, she had messy brown hair white skin and a scar going down her left eye. "Uh hello there miss, can i help you", the woman raised an eyebrow and made a shocked expression, "seriously?" the woman said her voice Strikingly familiar, she gave a slight smile before leaning in, "you know last time i checked i don't remember being this thick" she said. Max's jaw suddenly dropped, the woman with brown hair, blue eyes, freckles and a long scar going down her left eye…..was her. Max Caulfield was sitting face to face with herself, lost for words she tried pinch herself awake but could not. "what wh-who are you-ou?" she asked consumed with confusion, the other Max looked at her "I'm you, from the future" she said unfazed, Max swallowed hard, "why are you here, m-me?", max asked, the other max stared at her and said bluntly, "basically…i fucked up big time", she pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Max, Max looked at her with fear and shock, sweat beating down her forehead, other Max's face remained unchanged, "and I'm here to correct that fuck up".

 ** _Thanks for reading, if you made it this far anyway. I plan to continue this whenever i can assuming people want more, or at-least read it, anyway i hope you all enjoyed this little starter, chapter 2 coming…..one day._**


End file.
